The Internet and the development and continuing enhancement of media enabled portable computing devices have dramatically altered the processes for generating and consuming media content. For example, using a media capable device and with an Internet connection, users can consume media content almost anywhere and at almost any time. The convenience and accessibility of media content (e.g., on demand) through the Internet has resulted in the rapid grown of Internet media consumption.
Streaming is a common method of media delivery across the Internet. Streaming media can be continuously received and presented to an end-user while the media is being delivered by a streaming provider. Streaming allows media that includes large amounts of data to be displayed on a client device even if the entire media file has not yet been transmitted and/or received at the client device.
In an example, streaming media that is originally broadcast on a television, for example, might be rebroadcast, such as on a video sharing website and, therefore, can be readily available on a client device. In some cases, the original broadcast might occur in a first country and the rebroadcast might occur in a second country. Due to the nature of the broadcasts, there might be content in the original broadcast that should be excluded from the rebroadcast. In one example, advertisements presented in the first country might not be authorized for redistribution in the second country. Thus, such advertisements have to be removed before the media is rebroadcast. Identifying and removing or altering the content can be difficult and time consuming. Further, identification of the portions of the media stream that contain the content can be heavy, such that processing capabilities are limited.